


With Your Grace

by DWImpala67



Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Episode: s14e02 Gods and Monsters, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Possessive Dean Winchester, Season/Series 14, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Written for Spn Kink Bingo 2020Sam has been searching for his brother since Michael possessed him. On one such lead, instead of finding Michael, Michael finds him.18+ content. Please read the tags before you read the fic.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590937
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	With Your Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Grace Kink.
> 
> This story is fix it for S14E02. This is how I always imagined the brothers would unite after the angel possessed Dean and when Dean finds his way back to his brother. 
> 
> This work is not beta.   
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Sam was unpacking his duffle when he heard a soft woosh of the wings. He had been on yet another lead that led him into this small town Cove, on his quest to find his brother. So far, it was nothing. Hearing the noise he was immediately on alert and took out his gun and slowly made his way towards the door of the motel room. He half opened the door, his gun situated on the side of door panel, hiding it from outsiders view, only to find no one there. The whole corridor was empty and so was the parking lot. He carefully stepped out to recheck, just in case you know. Winchester’s were on radar of every Supernatural being, all the time.

Samh satisfied himself by roaming around in space, double checking and went back to his room. He shut the door firmly and froze when he saw someone sitting on the chair near the window. He was in shock. He wanted to pinch himself just make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

Siting in his motel room was his brother Dean, dressed in a neat coat and cap, sporting a look from 1920’s. Like the one from that show that comes on Netflix. It didn’t take genius to know that he wasn’t Dean. Well, at least not Sam's Dean. There was a far away look in his eyes that Sam immediately recognized for what he was. “Michael”, Sam whispered.

The angel smiled, devilishly. “Hey there, Samuel”, Michael grinned as he flashed his eyes blue for a second and scanned the man in front of him from head to toe. That’s when he understood what his vessel saw in this man. The long legs, tan skin, color changing eyes. The man looked good enough to eat. 

Sam stood firm, his eyes challenging as he sensed the angel studying him. This was not Dean, he had to remind himself. He couldn’t help but think that if Dean managed to wear what the angel was wearing, how stunning he would look. He didn’t have to imagine it though because the man in question was actually sitting in front of him and wasn’t he an epitome of grace and beauty and power , all rolled into one. Gosh, he so wished that the person in front of him would be Dean and not the lying angel that tricked Dean into being his vessel. He felt himself getting hard as he imagined his Dean getting dressed as Michael and bending Sam over as he fucked him senseless, just like his brother enjoyed. He had to once again, remind himself that it wasn’t Dean and it felt as if he had been doused with a bucket of cold water.

“Its Sam”, He gritted his teeth as he looked into the eyes of man who had possessed Dean. His Dean nonetheless. “Why are you here? What do you want? Where’s my Dean?”

“Woah…woah…Cool Down. One question at a time. I know you won’t believe me when I say this but I’m actually here to leave and give you your brother back.” There was an oddly calm aura surrounding the man.

“Yeah, right,” Sam scoffed at the man. “And why would you do that? Why the sudden change of heart?”

“Because when the time comes, you both will be accept your roles in the grand scheme of plans. Till then I’ve no use of your brother. But your brother, my, my! He needs you.” The angel said, a smug smile on his face as he continued to look at Sam as if assessing him, his deep green eyes, although void of emotions, so opposite of Dean, remained focused.

“What do you mean?” Sam questioned. He was on alert. He was no fool to remain unprepared in face of any disaster and this was a disaster in making. No angel ever, even by good of their heart would ever be so graceful to a Winchester. Not after everything they’d done. So, when the angel got up and took a step towards Sam, his hands automatically went back and he grabbed the angel blade he had tucked at the back of his shirt.

“Okay, okay. Calm down. No one’s going to hurt you. I’m not here to fight you. I’m here to help you.” The angel said taking a step back, gesturing at Sam with his hands to convey he didn’t mean any harm.

Sam was still skeptical of the angel’s motives so he didn’t lower his weapon. “Why don’t you tell me what exactly is it that you want and we’ll talk about it?”

“Of course. I’m not here to hurt you. Hell, I won’t hurt you even if I wanted to. You see, Sam, you’re far too special to Dean and even if I’m possessing him, I can’t stand to incur his wrath. If I hurt you, he might just kick me out.”

“So, you what? You’re going to take me with you instead?”

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, ..”, the angel chuckled.

Sam interrupted him though, “Only Dean is allowed to call me that. It’s Sam for you.” He said with firm voice. T

angel just smirked and continued, “Sam,” he emphasized, “you didn’t hear me, did you? I said I’m giving up Dean. I no longer want to be stuck with a man whose constant thoughts are about his brother. His safety, his security, his protection, his love. Ugh! The man seems to be far too obsessed with you to give me time and space to execute my plan. That’s why here I am.”

Suddenly the angel’s face became annoyed and he rolled his eyes as he spoke, “Yes, Dean, I promise not to touch him” The angel then huffed and a sudden bright light engulfed the whole room and Sam watched in wonder as the angel left his brother’s body.

Minutes later, Sam once again froze when he heard, a very familiar tone, “Sammy, it’s me” Sam acted on instinct and embraced his brother tight. Gosh it felt sooo good. To finally hold his brother close to his chest, breathing in his familiar scent. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief, “ you’re here.”

“Yeah, Sammy, I’m here. He’s gone.” Dean spoke in a husky voice. 

Sam leaned back and carefully looked at Dean. He was still the most stunning man, Sam had ever seen. “Are you okay, Dean? I don’t know what he said but it isn’t over yet, is it?”

Dean’s smile was replaced by a frown, “Well he’s gone for now. I can feel it but he’s left something of him behind. It’s his power. I can feel it, coursing through me.”

Understanding dawned on Sam as he remembered similar talk he had with Castiel after Gadreel had possessed him, “Are you saying he left behind some of his grace?”

“If the power I feel radiating through me is true then yes. But it’s not like what happened with you. I think, I think he has some plans. He’s not done yet. I think he plans on coming back.”

Sam felt the hair on his neck rising again. He just got his brother back. He wasn’t ready to let him go yet again. “Dean, I can’t loose you”, he could hear his voice trembling. “ Not again.”

Dean sensed the urgency in his little brother's voice and he embraced him tight to his chest once again, “I’m not going anywhere yet, Sammy. We’ll figure it out. You and me together. I’m here, baby boy. I’m not leaving.” Dean did his best to assure his little brother. Once Sam calmed down Dean held his hand and made him sit on the bed. “I’m sorry Sammy.”

Sam knew this was coming. His brother tended to feel guilty for all the faults of others as if he was the reason behind them. He nipped the apology in bud by placing his finger on Dean’s lips. “You’ve got nothing to apologies for. If you hadn’t agreed to let Michael in, Lucifer would have killed us both. You saved us, Dean. You saved me!”

Dean still felt like it was all his fault. There was something that he couldn’t pin point at the moment, something important and he knew he was going to regret it later, not telling Sam. But he held back instead decided to enjoy the joy that was emanating from his brothers face. He couldn’t hold back himself. He’d been dying to touch his brother since Michael laid eyes on him. He surged up and kissed Sam like a starved man. “I felt how attracted you were to the idea of me in that angel's shoes, Sammy boy.” Dean whispered in between the kisses. “ You got hard, didn’t you, at the idea of me fucking you while I’m dressed like this?”

Sam’s brain had short circuited. He was finally able to taste Dean after months! Excitement and anticipation thrummed down his spine making him shiver at every word that came out of Dean’s mouth. The only thing he managed to do was nod in affirmative and whimper. He felt his cock already leaking in his pants. God, Dean’s touch was doing things to him.

“So, pretty, baby. Fuck” Dean said as he trailed down the kisses from Sam’s ear to his jawline to his neck. He felt his brother tilt his neck back in order to give him more space to work. And Dean didn’t leave his chance at marking Sam. After all, the angel had eyed his Sammy. And no one was allowed to do that. Except him, of course. He took his time and bit down hard and sucked on the marks left. When he was satisfied he looked at it with pride. The mark was angry red that screamed of possession. “Mine. Understood?”

“Y-yes, Dean. Yours.” Sam whispered and kissed his brother again. Trailing his hands all over Dean and trying to get Dean out of his clothes all at the same time. “ Want you naked, Dean.” 

Only Dean had other things in mind. He knew he was playing with fire but oh boy, his boy was hot and craving his touch. He pushed Sam up the bed until he was sitting in the middle of it and laid him down. Then he brought both of Sam’s arms on top of his head and closed his eyes, within minutes, a rope was tied around those wrists. Dean leaned down and whispered in Sam’s ears, “ I know you got hot and bothered for that angel. But I’m no less than him. I got his powers. He was no ordinary angel, baby. He was an Archangel. So his grace gives me more powers than you can imagine. “

“Anything Dean, please” Sam begged. At this point, he’d even give up his life if Dean asked him to. He was desperate. Desperate to feel his brothers touch on his skin again. It had been far too long.

“I’m gonna tie you baby boy. Tie you up and fuck you good. Want me get you naked baby?” Dean closed his eyes and used his grace to tear through Sam’s clothes and make them disappear by a click of his fingers.

Sam looked at his brother, his eyes intent and lustful. He looked so hot, dressed up as a man in authority, a man in control. Sam only moaned as cool air hit his skin. He couldn’t wait for Dean to touch him. 

He knew he needed to figure out the extend of his brothers powers but for now, he’d let his brother take control. Because he wanted, no needed to feel Dean for days.

*** 

And wasn’t it a good decision. Because by the end of it all, Sam was fucked out, sated and satisfied. 

Dean had systematically used his powers to bring him pleasures he could only think of. He still needed to figure out what Michael said. And he needed to ask Dean about his powers. But it could all wait. 

Right now, he had a Brother to snuggle into and maybe a repeat session of the mind blowing sex he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
